


To The Ends of This Place

by WhyAreYouLaughing



Series: A Tale of Liars [3]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Friendship, Minor Character Death, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreYouLaughing/pseuds/WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: Two times Emily has been asked if she would leave it all behind, two times her answer didn't save her lover.One time Emily asked the girls.Or Emily really gets screwed over romantic-wise, so how about she'll just trust in those who are always there.





	To The Ends of This Place

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Maya's story is a bit different here. Her and Emily met during that lost year, and everything happens including Maya's death. Though she was killed by her actual cousin.
> 
> This has direct tie in with This Little, Perfect Town but that isn't neccisary to read.

_Hit the road Jack and don't cha come back  
No more no more no more no more -Hit The Road Jack by Ray Charles_

\----------------

"Do you every feel like running away?"  
Alison asked Emily. Laying in the sun's rays, the blonde looked innocent.

Appearances are made to be deceiving, and perhaps a smarter person would of learned years ago to not play into these games.

But atlas it's not some other wiser person. It's a teenaged Emily, with her soft eyes and swimmer legs.

(And a weakness for blondes named Alison, it always seems)

So, Emily simply shrugs. "It seems like that would be a lonely life." She stares at the waves crashing onto the beach.

Like a predator confirming her pray, Alison chuckles. A enchanting and addictive sound.

"I would come with," She says, leaning a bit closer to Emily, "imagine it. Only me and you, would you like that?

Emily's grin is enough of an reply, to anyone who is paying attention. Anyone who cares at all.

(Perhaps, Alison never saw it because she disappears just a week later. Leaving a broken-hearted girl behind.)

\----------------

Emily meets Maya exactly a month after the night of that infamous slumber party. At a bar of all places, it almost resembles some cheesy story.

Well, to be honest, it was more of a month and one day. Because Emily is all about telling the truth.

She woke up to a headache, and a mistake in her bed that she doesn't have the heart to be sorry for.

Emily spends the morning making breakfast for two, Maya devours her eggs with a side of ketchup, and Emily can’t help but thinking that Alison hated ketchup.

They talk about friends and family. About old demons and much more recent ones. Emily never had someone that easy to talk to. Not since Alison.

(Maya tells about an a older cousin named Nathan.)

Then she arrives at Emily's window in the middle of the night. The chain around her neck flowing in the wind.

If Emily wasn't so lovesick, she would remember those words that Maya uttered. "Do you want to just leave, Em?"

But she doesn't, or maybe she just doesn't care, and Emily says yes once again. Maya smiles. "Tomorrow," She states.

(History repeats one more time, and at this point Emily isn't even surprised anymore.)

\-----------------------

Valentine Day comes by, Emily doesn't leave her room. The other girls stay with her the whole time.

She's pretty sure that it's the first time that they've all been together in the light since Ali.

It's also the first time that she looks at them. Really looks at them, and she sees that they are so much like Alison or Maya.

Hanna is obliviously Alison. With impish blue eyes and endearing grin, Emily has to admit that it's like an improved version.

Aria is so much like Maya, they both have those hazel orbs that Emily could never say no to. 

Spencer is a bit of both. Kind and understanding like Maya. Powerful and headstrong like Alison.

\--------------------

Eventually time goes on, and Emily decides to ask a very important question to the only ones who haven't left.

"Would you leave?" Her breath shows strikingly in the freezing temperature. She hears the silent answer.

_Not without you guys._

(Me neither, she thinks)


End file.
